


lived to tell

by signsoflife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflife/pseuds/signsoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't apologetic about his 8 points</p>
            </blockquote>





	lived to tell

The thing is, Sam isn't apologetic about his 8 points. He doesn't rub it in Kaner's face, though, because he's also not an asshole. When Kaner comes over because they already had plans, Sam just hands him a beer and waves him into the living room.

He's got the newest Call of Duty already set up, is pretty sure Kaner would rather shoot shit than play NHL anything. Gibby's off somewhere, possibly up in his own room, but Sam doesn't care because he's not here, and Kaner is.

"Cleaner coming tomorrow?" Kaner asks, with a look, and Sam snorts because Kaner's so obviously pissed, vibrating a little with it, and it's not like Sam's doesn't know he's a total slob anyway. He shoves Kaner down onto the couch and flops down next to him, close enough that their thighs are touching.

Sam knows that it's probably not just tonight that's bugging Kaner. His wrist, his lack of scoring, tonight's just the icing on top of a whole bunch of bullshit. So Sam doesn't bring any of it up, just talks about some of the guys from the Knights. He tells Kaner some of the shit he's got on his own teammates, just small things to get Kaner to smile and it's some stupid story about Hallsy being an idiot that finally gets him to smile. Sort of.

It's not much, but it's there and it gives Sam hope that maybe they won't just play Call of Duty until Kaner gets tired enough to go back to his hotel and Tazer. Kaner gets another headshot and that gets the first real smile of the night. Leaning back against the couch, Kaner looks like he's settled down a little and Sam just goes for it, tugs the controller out of Kaner's hands and leans right up into his space. 

Kaner hasn't calmed down enough to let Sam lead, though, because he's pushing Sam back and then climbing into his lap, all sharp edges and teeth as he bites at Sam's neck.

"Fuck, Kaner," Sam says and pushes him back, just a little. It gets exactly the reaction he's looking for. Kaner says, "Fuck you," and there's a little more heat than there would be normally, but he just pulls hard at Sam's shirt, dragging it up and scratching up Sam's chest at the same time. Sam jerks up into it, he's already mostly hard and he can see how into this Kaner is getting.

Sam grabs at Kaner's side and that gets him another grit out curse and a sharp bite to the muscle of his shoulder. Sam tries, can't bite down on the moan that comes out of his mouth. He and Kaner don't do this usually, not like this. It's usually just easy handjobs and a blowjobs if Kaner's in an obliging sort of mood. There's terrible chirping and makeouts and this is different. 

Sam pushes his hips up into Kaner and says, "Come on, Kaner, do something."

Kaner pulls back to glare at him and his fingers dig painfully into Sam's side. Sam grunts and it's totally not sexy, any of this, but Sam's so hard now; he just wants a hand or a mouth on his dick, something.

Kaner isn't making any move to make their clothes disappear so Sam does it himself, tugging at Kaner's shirt. It earns him a glare and "fucking fuck," but Kaner submits long enough to let Sam drag his shirt off. One step in the right direction, Sam pushes and squirms until he can sit up enough to get his own shirt off and then starts pulling at his pants. He's so, so glad he changed into sweats when he got home. Easy access to his dick.

Kaner's watching him when Sam looks up and Sam's not shy. He's a fucking hockey player, his dick is almost always hanging out it seems like, but Kaner's eyes are all hooded and he looks kind of stupid but also Sam's into it. Sam is so into this it's stupid. He flexes a little, for Kaner's benefit, and it finally gets him moving, tugging at his own pants and boxers until it's only just skin between the two of them. 

Sam tugs at him, tries to close the distance between them, but Kaner resists and fuck, Sam wants it all right now, wants Kaner in him if that's possible. They don't usually do that either, but Sam is totally into it. Sam says, "Hey, hey, you can," and lifts his hips up toward Kaner's dick. Kaner goes red and grunts at him. It could be a yes, it could be a "fuck you, no," Sam's not sure. 

But then Kaner bites at his bottom lip and says, "Yeah. okay, yeah. You got shit?" and Sam nearly falls off the couch. It's been a while since he's done this, but his dick is leaking and he scored 8 fucking points. And now he's going to get laid. Fuck yes.

Kaner follows him out to his room and Sam tries to remember where the fuck he left his condoms and lube, while Kaner touches him, hands just this side of too rough. He grunts, says, "Hey, I'm doing something," and Kaner just bites him again, that same spot on Sam's neck that makes Sam twist and squirm. 

"Bed," Sam says a second later, voice rough and desperate. He's finally got the condom, lube, and he just wants to skip all the first parts, wants Kaner to fuck into him and take the edge off. 

Kaner grabs for the lube and Sam yanks it back. He doesn't want to deal with Kaner taking his sweetass time, just wants to skip ahead to the good parts. Sam slips a finger into himself, grunts as he watches Kaner fist himself lazily. Kaner's got that whole hooded gaze thing going on and Sam thinks fuck it, and slips a second finger in with the first. The stretch makes his dick twitch and Sam's fingers himself for another minute, watching Kaner and trying not to touch his own dick. 

"Okay," he says. He could have done better, but Sam's in a hurry, ready, and he says, "Let's go, man. Cover up." 

Kaner gives him a look, like he's not sure, and says, "Gags, man-" but Sam just shifts over onto his hands and knees. He looks back over his shoulder and Kaner's fumbling a little with the condom. 

It's all blunt pressure and the slight burn of too much then. Sam wraps his hand around the base of his dick, holds on until he's sure this will last a little longer than a minute. He ducks his head, presses his forehead into the mattress, and says, "Come on, come on."

Kaner's first thrust is slow, easing himself in, but Sam's fingers tighten over the skin of his thigh and Kaner grunts at him and pulls out, pushing in harder, but not really any faster. 

"Fuck, man. _Let's go_ ," Sam says, grits out. Kaner speeds up, faster and harder, and Sam pushes back into it, swallows the burn and goes with it. He's pretty sure Kaner's taking all his headcase shit out on him with each thrust, pretty sure and doesn't care. Sam feels too good to let it be a big issue. His fist tightens around his dick and it helps slow things down, but this isn't going to take long still. 

Kaner twists his hips on the next stroke, pushes Sam further down into the mattress, and even with the grip on his dick, that's it. Sam goes crashing hard into his orgasm, going still and out of it enough to let Kaner push his hand away to stroke him through it. Sam sort of collapses forward into the mattress, shuddering a little, and doesn't resist when Kaner tugs at his hips. Kaner pulls him closer and fucks into him and Sam groans low, hands gripping the sheets as he tilts his hips back into Kaner. It's so close to too much, touching Sam's rawest nerves, but Sam can't make himself tell Kaner to stop. Not yet. 

He says, "Come on, Kaner, you need a fucking invitation?" and Kaner grunts at him and snaps his hips forward, hard. A few more strokes like that and he's going still, coming. Two or three more slow thrusts, Kaner working out the last of it, and then he's slumping down on top of Sam. 

"Fuck, man," Sam says, and elbows Kaner off of him. Kaner slips free and it's Sam's turn to grunt, twisting out of the wet spot beneath him. 

Kaner comes back a few minutes later with a washcloth and after tossing it at Sam's head, he says, "Hey, congrats, man." 

His face is relaxed, definitely for the first time tonight, and Sam doesn't stop to think about it, just drags Kaner down onto the bed, close enough that they can makeout lazily for a while before Kaner has to leave.


End file.
